Mafia Round 08
Write the text of your article here! Mafia Round 08 was a Yu Yu Hakusho theme hosted by DotDotDot. Night 0 As darkness falls over the town, those who wish to defend the Human World and those out to destroy it all gathered in different parts of the town. A Man with blue hair was walking in the park when a Man in a Red Jacket spotted his Target.The man in the Red Jacket shot his Dice at the blue haired man, but the Blue hair man reacted too quickly and Froze him where he stood. The Man in Green Saw the Blue haired man Freeze the man in the Red Jacket, He shot his Gun and the Blue hair man was Destoryed by Blue Light. A Psyhcic was walking the streets looking for a suitable target to Copy before he could find one a Man with Red Hair Created a Tornado and blew him away. With that, YyAoMmIi, an Ice Demon and a part of the Demon World has been killed at night. Day 1 The Day ends in a No Lynch. Night 1 Darkness falls over the city again and the Humans and Demons are on the hunt for Victory. A a Man with Multiple Faces Stalks the street, he sees the Copy Psychic about to touch a Kid playing Video Games. The Man with Multiple Faces used the Cannon on his Arm to shoot the Copy Psychic who died Instantly. The Man in the Red Jacket was unfrozen and out on the Hunt for a new Target, he took aim at a Man with Green Hair and fired, but the Man Shattered his Dimension and his attack failed.The Green Haired man was Weakend but he escaped. The Man in Green was in the forest Hunting a Fox. "We are on the same Side," said the Fox. The Man in Green rushed in, He Fired his Gun but the Fox Raised Bamboo to defend. A Short Swordsman and a Man with Red hair looked on as the two fought. The Man with Red hair Created another Tornado, the Short Swordsman Rushed After the Man in Green and Cut him down. With his Final Spiritual Power the Man in Green Shot to the Sky, the Wind from the Tornado Redirected the Blast and the Short Swordsman was killed by a Flash of Blue Light. With that Roc, a Copy Psychic and an Ally of the Human World, was Killed at Night. Seeker, a Sprit Detective and a Part of the Human World, was Killed at Night. IronMan, a Fire Demon and a part of the Human World, was Killed at Night. Day 2 The Doctor, Gate Keeper and a Member of the Sensui Seven has been Lynched. Night 2 Darkness Covers the City the Lights Dim and the members of a Dark organization meet. All the remanining members finally make contact with each other and set out on their own. A Man with an Orange Soul was walking the streets when he spotted a Pale Man, before the Pale man could do anything the Man with the Orange Soul trapped him with a Fly Swatter. The Fox was watching the Orange Souled man but while his Guard was Down the Shadow Man Stopped him from moving. Paralyzed he was an Easy Target for the Man with Multiple Faces, He used his Cannon and Shot him. A Baby was Roaming the Streets when he Spotted a man who Eats Spirit Energy. Before the Spirit Eater could do anything he was imprisioned in a High level Ability. With his Poweres Focused on the Spirit Eater the Baby became an Easy Target for the Man in the Red Jacket. The Man in the Red Jacket Crushed him with a Truck. Flying above the Town on an Oar a Woman put the Soul of a Copier Back in his Body and with a Second Chance on Life he vowed not to Fail the Human World. With that, TaNKeD, a Fox Demon and a part of the Human World has been Killed at Night Kara-san, the Spirit King and a part of the Spirit World has been Killed at Night Roc, a Copy Psychic and an Ally of the Human World has been Revived Day 3 Valleyman, a Fallen Spirit Detective and the Leader of the Sensui Seven has been lynched. Night 3 Night Falls and the Remaining Sensui Seven all Contemplated the Loss of their Boss. No one died at Night. Day 4 (Ander), Game Master and a Member of the Sensui Seven has been lynched. Night 4 The Man with the Orange Soul and the Shadowman Faced off. The Shadowman Locked the Man with the Orange Soul in place, Taking advantage of the situation The man in the Red Jacket Shot the man with the Orange Soul who died. A Pale Man attempted to Fuze with The Man with Red Hair, the Man with Red Hair blew him away with a Gust of Wind and Chased after him. Soon enough both Men landed infront of a King. The King spoke and the Men soon became his Followers. The Woman with the Oar soon enough Guided the Soul of another Man back to his Body. The man in Green awoke and he was ready to end this. With That, Limit, a Spirt Swordsman and a part of the Human World has been killed at Night. Seeker, a Sprit Detective and a Part of the Human World has been Revived Day 5 Mav, Sniper and a Member of the Sensui Seven has been lynched. Night 5 The Darkness Falls over the City, In a Part of a Forest Yusuke was isolated, "It's time to end it all." He said. A large ammount of Demonic Energy encircles around him. Yusuke's Demonic side is Released and he Charges off into battle. Yusuke finds a Psychic wearing Glasses, he charages his Power and fires off a Large Red Spirit Gun. Before the Attack connects, The phsycic died from a Virus he got on a Previous night. A King found a Boy playing in a Puddle, the Boy splashed water on him and Kin killed him in return. A man with Red Hair found a Man Eater (Spirit Eater in the Last Story) the Man with red Hair charged a Tornado around his Fist and Killed the Man Instantly. As the Red Haired Man was about to fly away the Copy Psychic touched him and Ran away. With that, Serpiente, a Psychic and an Ally of the Human World has been killed at night. Enigma, Seaman and a Member of the Sensui Seven has been killed at night. nucl3ar, Gourmet and a Member of the Sensui Seven has been killed at night. Day 6 Veritas, a Shadow Psychic and an Ally of the Human World has been lynched. Night 6 The Day ended and during the night the Remaining people all made their advances. The Copy Psychic was ready to use the ability he gained last night, but before he could do anything the Pale Man Appeared Behind him and Killed him. A man in a White Coat was about to use his Powers to Infect the Man with Red Hair. Before he could do anything the King Appeared in Front of him and Stopped him the Man in the White Coat Liquified and Disappeared. After Killing a Friend the night before Yusuke Suppressed his Demonic Powers and Returned to normal. A Woman with Blue Hair Brought the Soul of The Shadow Man back to his body. With that, Roc, a Copy Psychic and an Ally of the Human World has been killed at night. Veritas, a Shadow Psychic and an Ally of the Human World has been revived. Day 7 CanP, a Grim Reaper and a part of the Spirit World has been lynched. Seeker, a Sprit Detective and a Part of the Human World has been eliminated Stardust Dragon,The Doctor and a Member of the Sensui Seven.has been eliminated Mitosis V Meiosis, a Makai King and a part of the Makai Realm has won the game. iStark,an A Class Demon and a 3rd Party has won the game. Shadoken,a Wind Demon, and a part of the Makai Realm has won the game. Winners There were 3 winners in Mafia Round 08 *iStark *Shadoken *Mitosis V Meiosis Category:Mafia Rounds